


Just a Nibble

by nautiloidering



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiloidering/pseuds/nautiloidering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya try to do the thing. The vampire thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Nibble

“Are You Sure It Will Be Alright?”

I sighed. “Yes, I’m sure. It’s going to be very fun.”

I beckoned, and she came over to sit beside me on the bed. I took her hand in mine and squeezed. “I’ve already thought it through. Quite an unreasonable number of times, in fact. I have even put a towel down, having predicted the inevitable mess in a stunning act of foresight.”

She frowned. “Its Just That, Rose, I Have Been Given To Understand That Human Bodies Are Not As Robust As Trolls, And I Do Not Want You To Get Hurt Just Because You Have A Romantic Idea That This Is Something We Are Supposed To Do.”

“This is something I want to do. If it starts to hurt too much I’ll tell you and we’ll stop, I promise. Okay?”

“Ok.”

She leaned forward and gave me a light kiss. I slowly laid myself down onto my back, gently pulling at her hand. She leaned in and over me. I lifted my head up and kissed her, pulling her body down against mine. She tried to slide her lips down away from mine, but I didn’t let her. 

Eventually I relented, and she moved to kiss my neck. I held her tight as she began to suck, pulling my blood up toward the skin. She paused. “Ready?” I nodded and pressed her head back against me. She resumed kissing and sucking at my neck. I held my breath as she placed her fangs against me and gently began to push.

It slipped out before I could stop it. A small grunt of pain.

She pulled back and smiled, “I Have Not Even Broken The Skin Yet.”

“I know, sorry, I’m fine. Keep going, it felt nice.”

She placed her lips back onto my neck. As I felt her teeth begin to push slowly into me, I closed my eyes and concentrated on relaxing and just enjoying the sensati-  
Her fangs punctured my skin. I let out a pained gasp and pushed her away.

She pulled back quickly, her face full of worry. “Oh No. Are You Alright? Please Be Alright. Im Sorry. I Knew This Was A Bad Idea. I-”

“Relax, I’m fine. I don’t think I can do this, though. It really hurts more than I was anticipating.”

“Im Sorry,” she said. She lay down beside me and pressed her head against my chest. “I Wish It Had Worked Out.”

“I do too.” I reached up and gingerly touched my neck. I pulled my fingers back. There was a small drop of blood. “Did you at least get a taste?”

She looked up at me and smiled. “I Did.”

“And?”

“And You Are Delicious.” She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine.


End file.
